The Apple of my Eye
by Petchricor
Summary: Robin is sick of fighting and wants to lead a normal life, so he leaves Titan Tower. But is that the real reason why he left? Just because he couldn't handle being the boy wonder anymore? A certain thief doubts it and tries to help him but things take a terribly dark turn *rated T for swearing*
1. Figure it Out

**I'm so sorry guys but it seems I accidentally put the second chapter on twice. Here's the actually first chapter:**

There may only be two other parts to this, maybe even only one. Basically this whole mini-series...thing, it going to be about Robin questioning himself and X trying his best to help him figure it out. It's part friendship and party misery Enjoy

* * *

"I'm sorry, guys," Robin said as he closed his duffle bag, his back to his friends as they stood in the doorway of his room. He knew that when he turned Cyborg would be angry, Beast Boy would be confused, Raven frustrated and Starfire would be very upset about him leaving but he wasn't going to change his mind. Robin took his utility belt off and stared down at it a moment, thinking about how many times it had gotten him out of a jam when he needed it to, and tossed it to the ground to hear soft gasps. "I've been fighting for my whole life, whether it's against villains, average crooks, against myself or even against my own friends and I think I'll do better all on my own. No friends, no fights…just me, alone. I'm sorry." He didn't even pause to hear what they had to say as he passed them, duffle bag over his shoulder and case dragging behind him as he did so. "So long."

"Robin! Wait!" Starfire called but Robin heard Cyborg stop her with a harsh remark about how if Robin didn't want them then they didn't need him anyway. Robin closed his eyes for a moment and looked down, he didn't really want to leave but he couldn't stay either. He had told the truth, he couldn't fight anymore. Even though he loved the thrill of stopping someone from hurting someone else he just couldn't take sleeping with bruises, cuts, and broken bones almost every night anymore. He had to stop fighting.

AΩ

Robin's eyes opened and he sat up slowly on his cot, staring blankly at the wall without hardly moving a muscle as he thought the day he left the team over in his head. He sighed and stretched, forcing himself to ignore the folded Robin suit sitting on the floor in the corner of his very tiny apartment. He pulled on his sneakers and got to his feet, flexing his toes at the odd feeling of not wearing his combat boots instead. Forcing that thought of his head, however, Robin walked over to the bathroom sink and rinsed off his face and hair, looking at the mirror he forced himself to talk away without spiking it like he was used to doing every morning.

Robin pulled his leather jacket on over his navy blue T-shirt and put on his sunglasses before stepping out into the hallway of his apartment building. He turned around and locked the door behind him before heading down the hall, leaped down the stairs and heading out into the sunshine of summer. He took a deep breath and turned to walked down the street and towards the park he had learned to be the best place to be during these warm days, the most nice people went there and he liked watching the kids playing, it reminded him the innocence still existed in children these days.

AΩ

Upon arriving at the part Robin sat on his usual bench to watch the little kids play on the playground, people walk their dogs, and couples have picnics and friends playing games. Robin leaned back against the bench with a very quiet sigh as he straightened his sunglasses as he looked around him, a few people waved at him with a smile and he would smile back in response as he waved at them as well, a few people who knew him would call out his name and wave, getting a wave back and another shout in response but for the most part Robin just kept quiet and watched.

"This seat taken?" Robin looked up to see a girl with a bright red headband pointing next to him on a bench. She looked almost sad and like she had a lot on her mind today, she was forcing a soft smile for his sake but he could see that she was forcing tears not to spill over from whatever was on her mind. Robin hesitated a moment in thought but knowing what it was like to be in her position he nodded and scooted over so it would be less awkward. "Thank you." Robin nodded again sharply as she sat beside him on the bench, watching the people with him in silence. "What's your name?" Robin tensed as his thoughts raced quickly.

"Richard, most people call me Dick though," he told her. She nodded silently as she watched a kid cross the monkey bars. She leaned forward with her elbows resting easily on her knees as she watched, Robin cleared his throat almost nervously. "What's yours?" She turned back to him.

"Rachel, it's nice to meet you Richard," she said as she held her hand out for a friendly shake. Robin nodded in agreement and shook her hand firmly before turning back to watch the kids play, arms draping over the back of the bench as he leaned back comfortably as he tried to look as least uneasy as he could. "You look like a person who could understand this." Robin looked over at Rachel, who wasn't looking back as she watched the kids. She leaned back against the bench with her arms resting in her lap. "Being tired of life, of what you do everyday, but not sure how to leave or what to do about it."

"You're right, I would understand that." Rachel looked over as Robin sighed softly, looking up at the clouds sadly. "That's the exact reason I'm in this town, I left my old life to get away." Robin paused a moment in thought before looking back over at her with a raised brow. "Why did you say that?" Rachel shrugged and looked at the grass below her feet. "You don't know?" She nodded, then thought a moment before turning back to look at him.

"You know how sometimes you can see someone and just know that you can trust them, even though you've never met them before and you don't know what kind of person they are, you just know that you can trust them with whatever you say?" Robin paused and blinked before he nodded in understanding, he had felt that way when he first met his teem. Sure he had tried to ignore that feeling but he still felt it. "It's that way with you, it's why I sat with you. Something just told me you were the kind of person who would not only understand but wouldn't tell anyone about it." Robin gave a lifeless chuckle, finding no humor in his next remark.

"Of course not, it's not like I have anyone I could tell it to anyway." Rachel stared at Robin, fully catching the sad tone that he spoke with and Robin tensed at the stare that made him feel like his core was being seen. He cleared his throat awkwardly and stood up. "I have to go home, change into my work clothes and head to work. It was nice meeting you, Rachel." He walked away and the girl watched him.

"See you later, Richard!" she called as she waved. Robin waved back at her as he continued on his way, trying not to look like he was in a hurry to get away from the girl. She made him uncomfortable for some reason, it might have been her forwardness or that fact that she practically read his thoughts and knew what was bugging him even if she didn't try, it sent chills down his spine because someone who could read his expression like a book made him very uncomfortable. It reminded him of Slade.

AΩ

Robin groaned and rolled over onto his back to stare at his apartment's ceiling with a heavy sigh, sleep just didn't seem to come to him easily since he came here. He either just couldn't fall asleep or he had nightmares but tonight he just couldn't sleep, his mind wouldn't shut off and it seemed like his old suit was calling out to him. Robin rolled over again and stared at the suit lying in the corner, starting to get covered in dust from not being touched in almost two weeks. Robin stared at it silently and turned towards the window to see the moon high in the sky, he turned back to the suit lying in the corner and frowned sadly at it.

Robin sat up on his cot and ran a hand through his hair with a deep intake of breath. He got to his feet and walked over to it, looking down at the mask lying on top of the shirt and the boots standing beside it. Robin knelt down and grabbed the box beside it, opening it up and taking out his battle rod just to stare at it silently in the dark as he sat down on the ground. He closed his eyes and wondered what his friends where up to. He shook his head vigorously and dropped the rod back into the box, shutting it and getting to his feet again as he walked over to his day clothes lying beside his bed.

He undressed and put his day clothes on, pulling on his sneakers and bending over to tie them as he sat. He got to his feet and grabbed his jacket, slipping it over his shoulders before heading quietly out of his apartment. As always he locked the door behind him and walked down the hall, walking instead of leaping down the stairs so not to wake anyone as he stepped outside into the cool evening. He took a deep breath and attached his keys to his belt loop so he wouldn't lose them as easily.

He turned and walked down the path with his hands in his pockets, he looked up at the night sky to see the stars twinkling down at him and the moon shining a brilliant dim lighting all around him in the summer night. He got a soft smile and looked back ahead of him, frowning a bit at the thought of his friends chasing criminals right at this moment without his help. He knew they could handle themselves but he wished he could be there with him.

"No, stop it!" he muttered the scolding under his breath, smacking himself lightly as if to punish himself for thinking like that. Robin stopped walking and looked around to find he had gone to the park due to the autopilot built into his brain. Robin sighed and sat on his bench, staring at the empty playground as a swing creaked as the wind pushed it. Robin looked around to see no one, not a living soul to be seen, and glanced back at the playground. "I guess a few tricks wouldn't hurt."

Robin got to his feet and hung his jacket over the back of the bench as he walked towards the playground. He felt the rocks under his sneakers as he walked towards the wooden structure and looked around at his surroundings, being on the actual grounds the children's play place looked different, bigger somehow almost. Robin stopped walking and looked up at the high monkey bars before him, hesitating greatly due to his uncertainty.

Robin crouched down slowly like a cat preparing to pounce and his eyes narrowed in concentration. With a loud shout Robin propelled himself into the air with his strong legs and grabbed the monkey bars with both hands, flipping himself so he was on top of them in no time. He took about half a second to test the sturdiness of the bars and the feel of them before running along them at top speed, leaping off of them and onto the wooden castle tower the he slid down onto the floor and ran along the boards with ease.

He leaped onto the walls that stood on either side of the pirate's bridge and ran along them with perfect balance, leaping towards the pole and swinging around it with his ground parallel to the ground until letting go and landing over the fence and into the smaller kids' play place. He got to his feet instantly and ran towards the other fence, using his hand for balance as he leaped over it. A grin was covering his face as he leaped on top of the tube slide and ran up it, running across the boards to the other slide and leaping off of it to the ground. Robin got to his feet and threw both arms in the air, grinning from ear to ear as he barely panted.

"YEAH!" he shouted loudly, not minding the echo that hit his ears and he even let himself twirl in a circle in his happiness. He chuckled and put his arms down, letting out a content sigh as he did so. He jumped as he heard someone clapping and turned his head to see Rachel standing with his jacket over her right arm as she clapped with a smile, Robin didn't move in his shock as she walked over.

"That was really good!" she told him as she held out his jacket. Robin took it slowly and slipped it over his shoulders, never taking his eyes off of her. "But check this out!" Robin jumped as she ran off, watching as she ran around the playground doing all sorts of tricks that he could tell were practiced. He found himself wondering if she came here to do this often and how long she had done it but his thoughts stopped as she leaped off of the tallest tower, twirling in the air like an ice skater before landing on her hands and doing a half flip to her feet. She grinned at him as if asking what he thought. Robin grinned and applauded her.

"That was great!" he commented as she walked over, panting as she did so. "I take it you've practiced here before, you look like you know what you're doing." She nodded, her hands held in front of her as she smiled happily. "Hey, don't tell anyone that I did that, ok?" She chuckled and shook her head in good humor, Robin tilted his head.

"You know I won't, Richard. Just like I know you won't tell anyone that I did it either," she told him. Robin hummed in thought about this, she did have a point. Rachel chuckled and smiled. "So, gymnast boy, what did you leave behind?" Robin went tensed and turned to her. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me, I understand. I'm just super curious."

"Just some friends," he told her. She blinked in thought and tilted her head in thought as she hummed. Robin raised a brow but didn't dare interrupt her train of thought.

"Just friends? No family?" Robin went completely stiff at that question and Rachel frowned. "Sorry, forget I said it." Robin watched her run off and something told him to go after her or say something but he just stood there and watched her go in silence. He sighed and headed back home, hands in his pockets once again as he did so.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	2. Help

**And this is the second chapter, yeah there's totally gonna be another one and maybe even two more. We'll have to see. It's late so I may have to write some of the next one and then finished it later, we'll see. Enjoy**

* * *

Robin's eyes snapped open as he heard his door open and lept to his feet as someone entered, not closing the door behind them as then walked inside. Robin backed up against the doorway and peeked around the corner to see who it was. He couldn't see them very well in the dark but he could see they where in a full suit and had a cape, a villain, but why were they in his apartment? Unless somehow they knew it was him? But that wasn't possible! Robin grabbed his baseball bat and stepped into the main room of his apartment, holding it to strike.

"What do you want?" he demanded, the figure whirled around quickly and put their hands up. Robin narrowed his eyes and turned the light on, almost dropping the bat at the sight of Red-X in his living room. "What the hell? Aren't you a villain from Jump City?!" X gave a funny shrug and chuckled. "Why are you here?!"

"Relax, I'm just looking for something. Well, someone," he corrected thoughtfully. "A friend of mine." Robin's eyes narrowed in disbelief and his grip tightened on the bat as a warning that was amplified by his step forward. X took a step back and took a more defensive stance just in case. "Whoa, whoa, easy. I just wanna ask you a question, ok? I don't want to hurt you, I promise. Now, do you know where Robin is?" Robin completely froze and it took all of his willpower not to beat him to a pulp right there. "Ya know, boy wonder?"

"I know who he is!" Robin snapped, surprising Red-X and making him jump a bit. Robin took a deep breath through his nose. "You're really not here to hurt anyone?" X shook his head slowly and Robin sighed, putting the bat down at his side. "No, I don't know where he is. Why do you want him?" X looked him up and down a moment before relaxing his stance with arms crossed over his chest comfortably.

"I don't want him for anything. I just want to know why he left," X told him. Robin huffed. "So…why did you live kid?" Robin tensed and stared at him. "I know it's you, why do you think I broke into this apartment? I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me," Robin snapped at him. X didn't respond, just stared at him. Robin knew that he wanted an answer and rolled his eyes as he hopped up onto the counter, sitting on it, X tilting his head at him. "I left because I was done fighting. I was done sleeping with bruises and cuts all over my body and having to pretend that they weren't there. And I was done with my friends treating me like I was insane every time I mentioned Slade or got passionate about something." X stared at Robin as a strong emotion entered his voice that had Robin stop talking as he gripped the counter he sat on tight.

"You didn't like playing the hero," X said softly, getting Robin to turn his head to look at him. "I know what you mean, you can't fight forever can you? Hell, someday I'll stop to just not anytime soon probably." X shrugged to himself. "But I gotta ask, why so soon? You're only…what? Fourteen?"

"Fifteen," Robin corrected him in a hiss. X shrugged it off and said nothing about it. "And I've been fighting my whole life, for as long as I can remember. Being taught by batman, fighting with him, then I went to Jump City and fought there day in and day out and for awhile it was fun and I loved it, I loved the thrill of a job well done. But, as strange as it sounds, I want to be ordinary and I'm done being extraordinary." X sighed and nodded, heading for the door.

"I understand," he said softly, Robin staring after him. "Gotta tell you though, you're missed. And not just by your friends, the villains even miss you. There's a lot of talk about how boring crime is without having to outsmart the famous boy wonder." Robin blinked and X shrugged, though it was a smaller movement then normal. "And…I miss you too, it's hard to go on without my rival." X huffed as he turned away. "And you didn't even say goodbye, I'm hurt." Even though X was joking Robin swore he heard a bit of hurt in the thief's voice. "Anyway, by kid. Take care."

The door shut and locked behind the other teen as he left and Robin was left staring at the door. Robin could hardly even bring himself to blink, it was as if some part of him somehow believed that X would come back through the door and try to talk sense into him but it never came, the door stayed shut and the apartment stayed completely silent. What he said wouldn't change Robin's mind of course, he wanted to be normal now and that was that, but at the same time he felt a deep guilt well up in his chest at having just upped and left them all.

Robin sighed and pulled his legs up so the middle of his feet rested against the counter as he leaned up against the wall, chin resting on his arms as they rested on top of his knees. His eyes closed as he remembered how amazing he felt after running around on the park that night, his body tingling with each movement and his heart pumping loudly and quickly to keep up with his movements, it was a wonderful feeling. With these thoughts Robin fell asleep on the counter.

AΩ

"You don't look so good." Robin looked up tiredly at Rachel as she headed towards the bench and sat next to him with a frown. "Almost like you didn't sleep at all last night. Nightmares?" Robin sighed and looked away with a soft nod. "About the past?" Robin nodded again and Rachel sighed softly, leaning back against the bench and staring upward. "What was your life like before? Were you brave, courageous, and adventurous?" Robin stared down at the ground and sighed, getting a very small smile.

"Yeah, I was. I did a lot of crazy stuff with my friends, it was a lot of fun. But I'd rather be normal now," he told her. Rachel looked down at him quietly, unsure how to respond but luckily she didn't have to. "I had fought my whole life and at the beginning when I wasn't I was being taught how to and even then I was fighting myself and my adopted father. I've always been fighting something and I was just…done. I couldn't do it." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand," she said softly. "You needed a break but I know you'll go back someday, being extraordinary is something we all crave. I know I do, I'm just normal and I don't do anything exciting. I go to school, hang with a few friends sometimes, do homework and yada yada yada. It's very boring. I'd give anything to be amazing." Robin looked over at her.

"What about those moves I saw the other night?" Rachel shrugged softly. "Taught yourself?" She sighed and nodded. "I see. Well, you do really good for someone who never had lessons. And if it helps I don't think you're ordinary, you could be anything if you really wanted to. With moves like yours you could save the world." She chuckled without humor and gave him a weak smile.

"No I couldn't. But you could, gymnast boy. You've got a light in your heart like none-other I've ever seen," she said with a real smile growing on her face. Robin sighed and looked away, making Rachel frown in response. "Hey, what's wrong?" Robin shook his head and stood.

"I don't think you'd understand." Rachel scowled and grabbed his arm just as he started to walk away, getting him to look down at her. She yanked him back down onto the bench.

"Try me," she challenged. Robin stared at her, not speaking. "Hey, come on, I'm all you've got right now." Robin sighed and looked away again, thinking it over in his head. He closed his eyes, pretending that he was talking to Starfire to help the words come out.

"Have you ever been so afraid of yourself that you wanted to hide?" he whispered and Rachel was silent, not responding. Robin cursed himself, he knew he shouldn't have said that. She couldn't understand that, no one could, he was the only one who truly knew what had happened in his mind with Slade and what effect it had.

"Yeah, I think I have." Robin looked at her to find she was looking at the grass again with a thoughtful stare. "Maybe not in the way you feel but I do know how it feels to want to hide because you're scared or hurt. Whether you're hiding to protect people or hiding to try and fix yourself, it doesn't matter, what matters is that you're scared and maybe it's not such a big deal to ask for help." Robin looked away. "You don't have to ask my help, you don't really know me and you dont' trust me very much, I know you don't. But you need someone, Richard. Someone that can help you." Robin watched as Rachel got up and left him sitting alone on the bench, thinking over what she had told him.

AΩ

Robin punched the air and delivered a high kick to the air as well, trying to shake off what Rachel had said to him earlier. He didn't need help, he could handle this on his own and he would be right as rain in no time. He let his body rest as he panted slightly in the empty living room, heading into the bathroom and wash the sweat off his face. Once done drying he turned to the mirror and stared at his reflection, it molding into the Red-X suit and he frowned deeply at that. He had liked being Red-X, committing crimes and fighting against the power, doing what he had been taught was wrong all this time and going against what Batman had told him just like when he left Gotham.

"You sure showed your true colors then, huh?" he muttered to himself, his reflection grinning at him as he glared at it. "You liked it, you may never admit it but you liked playing the villain and rebelling against all you had been taught by your mentor. No, you didn't like it, you loved it. You little slime, you little liar, you little bitch, you little piece OF SHIT!" Robin punched the mirror with his bare fist and it shattered under the pressure his fist had delivered. Robin shook without removing his fist as blood covered the glass it was pressed up against.

Robin fell to his knees and stared at the ground as he trembled, arms wrapping around himself as he ignored his throbbing hand that held his left elbow. He was a hero, he was taught to save lives and protect those that needed it but when he started to fight against his teachings he felt such a thrill for breaking the rules that it started to become a drug, like how X always told him it was. Robin started to shake uncontrollably.

_"It was a thrill, wasn't it?"_ He held in his scream as Slade's voice filled his head and he gripped himself tighter in his arms, his whole body tensing as he resisted the urge to scream in agony and burst into tears. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed, finding it hard to do so suddenly.

"I'm scared," he whispered to the air around him. "I want to be a hero but I'm scared that I'm not, I'm so scared that I'm really just a villain in a hero's mask." Robin felt the tears trail down his face and passed his tightly gritted teeth, falling off the rim of his chin and to the floor silently. Robin felt like he might puke right then and there, his stomach wanting to get rid of the sickness in side of him that couldn't be cured.

_"It was a thrill…wasn't it, Robin?"_ Robin couldn't hold it in as he screamed in his painful agony but forced himself to keep the volume down, he didn't need someone calling 911 and him having to explain his hand to the police. Robin fell onto his side, arms still wrapped around himself, and didn't even try to stop himself from shaking in his terror. Robin's mouth moved, trying to form words but only soft whimpers escaped his mouth, but then…

"It was…it was a thrill," he whispered quietly to himself and gave another soft scream. "I'm terrified of myself…what will I become…?" Robin's jaw set as the teeth continued to flow down his cheeks, sobs coming out quietly between his clenched teeth as he lay on the cold, tile floor of the bathroom. Robin didn't hear the window open or it softly thud shut or someone walking through his apartment as he cried, curled up tightly around himself.

"The hell?!" Robin didn't even respond as X ran over to him, sitting him up and looking at his injured hand as he shook. X started to ask what happened but stopped when he saw Robin's eyes. "Kid?" His voice was strangely soft, almost concerned. Robin looked down and his shoulders shook with silent sobs, X looking him over frantically in worry. "Whoa, kid what's wrong?"

"Just because I don't like to play the villain. Doesn't mean I don't know how to," Robin whispered slowly and X seemed to know exactly what he meant as he hugged Robin as tightly as he could without crushing him, a hand over his head to hold it against his chest protectively. "It was a thrill…Slade was right…" X tensed and held Robin a bit tighter at the mention of Slade.

"Since when do you listen to Slade?" he murmured. Robin growled and shoved X off of him, ignoring the pain shooting through his entire right hand.

"I always have!" he screamed at X, startling him. "He's right! He's always been right! He haunts my dreams and my every waking moment because he's right! Just because I like playing hero doesn't make me one!" X stared wide-eyed at Robin, shocked beyond words at seeing the boy wonder breaking down with tears in his eyes. "I was a villain once, remember? I made that suit your wearing and used it for the exact same reasons you are and I liked it! Hell, I loved playing the bad guy and fighting against the power. How do I know that I'm really a hero? How do I know I'm not a villain in a hero's mask?"

X said no words but instead just hugged him tightly again, not letting Robin break his grip as he held him there without fail as Robin screamed for him to let go and pounded against his chest. After a few moments Robin gave up and sat there in the embrace, sobbing quietly until he passed out from exhaustion. X sighed and picked Robin up, lying him down on his bed and looking for a first aid kit to fix his hand.

AΩ

Robin groaned as he came to, the world slowly coming into focus as he rolled up to sit on the edge of his bed. He rubbed his head and winced as his hand ached at the sudden movement and looked down at the wrapped body part with a sigh, remembering the night before and all he had said to X. He got up and put his leather jacket on as he walked into the living room, freezing in his movement as he entered the room. X was still there. He glared and continued to put his jacket on.

"Sit." Robin glared at the command but X didn't say it like it was ordering, more like he'd like it if he did sit down. Robin huffed and walked over, sitting across from him on the floor. "You're not a villain, Robin. If you were, trust me you'd know. It's a thrill, yes, but it's not your drug." Robin looked down.

"You're wrong," he whispered softly and X raised a brow. "I've always thought about it, dreamed about it and pretended and I loved it. It was when I became Red-X that I realized just how deep the longing went." X frowned and hummed thoughtfully. "I can't ever go back, being so close to being able to cause mayhem and being a villain makes it harder."

"Slow down there partner, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Robin looked up and found that X was smiling at him. "I think I know how to help you out with this, without breaking the law. See, I don't think this is you wanting to be a villain, I think it's just you wanting to be rebellious. Think about it, you were taught all your life who to fight and how to do it and when suddenly you go against that it's a thrill because it's rebellion. Go on, tell me I'm wrong." Silence. "Exactly."

"You said that you knew how to help me." X nodded and put a hand up for patience. Robin glared and leaned forward a bit, as if pressing him to talk.

"I'm getting to that. The fact is that you want to rebel and that is perfectly normal, I just take it a little to far honestly. Anyway, to the point you want me to make. To help you without breaking the law, I prepose that you and I keep close in-touch. I'll let you know where I live and if you ever need to blow of steam, rebel a little, or even just need a break from playing hero you can head on over." Robin stared, was he serious? "And yes, I'm perfectly serious. I've been there man, I still am in fact, but like I said I might have taken it a little far. No regrets though."

"All right." X grinned. "But if I find out you're playing me I will kill you." X burst into laughter and his grin grew in size as they shook hands.

"You got yourself a deal, kid," he agreed. "Now, pack up your stuff and I'll go get mine from my tree. Meet me at the exit of the complex after leaving and we'll be on our way." Before Robin could say anything X was already out the window and leaving.

AΩ

Robin had easily snuck into Titan's Tower after trading info with X and put his stuck back in his room. He had changed into his Robin suit and let out a content sigh as he felt his feet inside his comfortable combat boots then, with a deep breath and whole lot of mustered up courage, he walked down the hall and into the main room to find them all talking about tracking down a criminal. Robin cleared his throat and they all turned, staring.

"Am I allowed to join?" he asked nervously. Starfire squealed and hugged Robin tightly, nearly knocking him over and Robin finally found himself at the bottom of a huge dog pile and they all agreed that they should celebrate after catching Mumbo, who had stolen some magic wand. "All right, let's track this crazy down and then head out!" They all cheered and Robin gave a found smile, happy that they were happy.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	3. Rebellion

******And here's the third chapter. Turns out this'll have about seven or eight chapters plus an epilogue so buckle-up kiddies, we're going for a ride! Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Starfire walked down the hallways of Titan Tower with a soft smile on her face, Robin had been much happier since he had come back from his absence at whatever city he had been in at the time and this made her happy that her friend was no longer having the doldrums. He left the tower a lot but none of the others seemed very concerned so she decided just to go along with this, he was probably just getting some time to clear his head and take a breather like Raven said.

Starfire entered the main room and smiled as Robin and Cyborg sat playing video games, arguing about who was going to win in good humor while Beast Boy leaned over the back of the couch as he cheered them on. Starfire turned her head to see Raven floating above the ground as she read her book, not noticing that the redhead had entered the room. She let out a content sigh and walked over to watch Robin play video games and see who was winning.

AΩ

Robin looked down the side of the building he and X stood on and frowned, not to sure about this idea. They were at the very top of Jump City's city square tower to the point where they were hardly keeping their balance and were over one hundred feet in the air above the concrete blow. X laughed at Robin's worried expression and got a masked glare in return and a huff in the cool evening air.

"Aw, does Robby not trust me?" Robin shook his head without hesitation. He and X had only been hanging out for a little over a week now and he didn't trust him enough for something as stupid and crazy as this, fighting thugs in the worst place in town and trusting him not to kill him in a sparring match were one this but this was another. "Or are you just scared?" Robin snarled and his eyes narrowed at the babying voice X put on for that sentence, X laughing at the expression to the point of almost falling off their perch. "Come on bird boy, time to learn how to fly!"

"Whoa!" Robin yelped as X grabbed him by the wrist and his entire body shook from being transported. The transporter on X's belt only took him so far, it couldn't take him more than a quarter of a mile and even then it wasn't promised to put you right where you wanted if you went at its very limit but this was a little different. Robin let out a started yelp as they appeared a good long way above Jump City, falling the instant the reappeared.

"YEA-HAW!" X cried out twirling in the air and flipping around with a loud laugh. "Come on kid, let it go!" Robin gulped and did a flip, the wind rushing passed his ears and making his hair whip him in the face. X let out a content sigh as he turned his back towards the ground with his legs crossed at the heel and his arms folded behind his head as he lounged against the wind. Robin laughed at X and rolled, bumping into him and sending him spiraling against the wind. "Whoa! Hey, take it easy shrimpy!" X shoved Robin back and he twirled in the air, doing a back flip as they came towards the ground. "Round two?" Robin nodded and the two reached their hands out, grabbing onto each other and teleporting back up.

"Geronimo!" X laughed at Robin's exclamation and they fell yet again towards the ground, the cold air sending chills up their spine. "Nose dive?" X nodded. "GO!" Both tucked in their arms and dove towards the ground as fast as the could. Robin laughed and spun around in a circle, feeling his hair hit his face as he did so.

"Ground!" Robin yelped as he was grabbed and then transported back up into the sky. "Sorry but that was way to close." Robin shrugged as they fell towards the ground and rolled over so his back was towards the ground, taking the relaxed stance X had earlier. "Ha-ha, very funny." Robin snickered and burst into laughter as X followed suit. "This is really comfortable and fun." X looked over his shoulder and turned around. Robin looked over to see the ground coming towards them. "Bored." Robin nodded in agreement and reached his hand out, grabbing onto X's and they teleported away to the nearest building.

"Well, that was fun," Robin commented as he got to his feet, wiping himself off. "Honestly, I expect you to let me fall to my death at the end there." X pouted and folded his arms over his chest. "What? You're my rival! I can't help it!" X laughed and shoved Robin playfully, who shoved back and got another shove in return. Robin gave a soft growl and gave a two handed shove, getting tackled in return. "Ow, hey! Stop it!" X laughed as he held Robin in a tight headlock and ruffled his hair up. "X! Cut it out!" X released his grip and got back to his feet, wiping hands off.

"Well, that's it for the night kid, sun's coming up. Same time as always?" Robin nodded and with a salute the two went their separate ways. X leaping through the window to his hideout and Robin sneaking back into his room and curling up under the blankets to get at least a little bit of sleep before facing the day.

AΩ

Robin could honestly say he'd never felt better. Playing hero by day and hooky by night made his life exciting and made his restless self settle down quite a bit so that when he did get breaks to play video games or watch a movie he was so relaxed that even Beast Boy as a cat couldn't beat him at getting comfortable the fastest. Everyone seemed a lot happier with this more relaxed Robin too, Starfire didn't hesitate to approach him as often as she used to and even Raven was smiling more than usual, life was good.

Robin snuck out his window and headed out into the cool night, the stars twinkling above him and the moon shown down as him as he headed through the city and towards X's hideout. He ran around randomly for awhile to make sure he wasn't being followed before leaping through the window and into the living room of the abandoned apartment he called his home.

"Oh hey, 'sup kid?" he said, looking over from the food he was making. "Want some toast? I can put another piece in for ya." Robin nodded and took a seat at the table. "You got it." X popped another piece in as promised and sat across from the other teenager. "So, what's up kid? Got a rebellious itch or just need a break?"

"Another itch," he admitted, leaning against his hand. "Any ideas?" X put his hand up to say that he needed to think and they both feel into a comfortable silence while waiting for the toast to cook. There was a slight ding and X got up, going over and pulling it out of the toaster. Buttering it and handing Robin his piece as he passed by as he headed for his seat. "Thanks." X nodded and took his seat, removing the mask and munching on his toast. Both went quiet for awhile as they ate their toast, X eating faster then Robin as he always did. "So, ideas?" X finished his toast and looked thoughtful, swallowing it.

"We could fuck," he said calmly. Robin choked on his toast and spat it out onto the floor, staring at X as if to ask if he was seriously. "Yes, I'm serious. So, whaddya say?" X stood up and walked towards him. Robin scrambled to his feet and backed away in shock as X walked towards him, not looking at all unease.

"Wh-what?" Robin stuttered uncontrollably as X backed him against the wall, an arm beside his head as he leaned in. Robin blushing like an embarrassed schoolgirl and X looked completely serious with the suggestion. "But-but I'm not gay!" X shrugged at the protest.

"Neither am I," he admitted. "But that's why it's called rebellion." Robin stared up at X unblinkingly, not sure what to think of his completely calm response. "It wouldn't actually mean anything, geez kid. Think of it as a one-night-stand, almost like an experiment in a way, and no emotion involved. It's just for kicks." Robin continued to stare up as X and luckily enough the other teen let him think it over. It wouldn't actually mean anything he said, it was just going to be for kicks and that was it? Robin couldn't help the smirk that came over him as he blushed even deeper red.

"Let's do it." X grinned right back at the boy wonder.

"Brilliant."

AΩ

Robin was thankful for his high collar that hid the hickies all along his neckline that X had left the night before, everyone seemed confused as to why he was back so late in the morning but none of them asked. They all knew he snuck out at night and he was always back in time by morning but today he had been late because he had spent the night with X, Robin forced down his blush as he thought about last night.

"Hey, Robin! You wanna watch Doctor Who?" Beast Boy called over from his spot on the couch with the others. Robin nodded and walked over, leaping over the back of the couch and sitting between Cyborg and Starfire as Beast Boy turned the TV on and David Tennant appeared on the screen in the middle of a sentence. He glanced over as he was handed the popcorn and took it, grabbing a handful and handing it over to Starfire for her to take some as well as he watched the show before him.

AΩ

Robin sat atop the tall building looking down at the water with a happy smile, today had been a good day. They had stopped plenty of bad guys and he got to leave early and he loved just sitting there watching the moon's reflection bounce off the water like a dance. Robin didn't usually do poetry but today he just felt like it.

"You sure look happy." Robin perked up at the voice and turned around to see X walking over to him. He smiled and nodded, X chuckling as he sat beside him. "That wouldn't have anything to do with me, would it?" Robin blushed a bit and looked away. "Ooh~ Not a one night stand then?" Robin shoved him at the tease and he scowled. "Or are we just friends with benefits?" Robin punched him in the shoulders a few time, the older teen bursting into laughter. "Easy, kid easy."

"You're an asshole," Robin commented with a huff. X chuckled and raised his mask enough to kiss Robin's forehead, getting him to blush, then put his mask back down. "Ok, maybe not that big of an asshole but you're still an asshole." X laughed at the remark and they sat there, watching the water without a word in their comfortable silence. X glanced over at Robin and smiled, putting a hand gently over his as they sat there. Today there would be no adventure, no video games or movies, just them sitting here enjoying being in each other's company.

AΩ

"This is a terrible idea."

"Yup, it's a horrible idea. You ready?"

"Always." X grinned at Robin's answer and they two looked down at the river water so far below them it must have been at least over one hundred feet or at least somewhere around there, the water was twenty feet deep and absolutely freezing cold the closer you got to the bottom and they wanted to feel just how cold that was. "Shall we?" X nodded and put hand out with a grin.

"We shall." Robin took X's hand and they took another step towards the edge. "Geronimo!" Robin let out a loud whoop as they lept off the edge and dove towards the water below. They let go of each others hand and spun around, stopping just as they hit the water. Robin went dip into the water with his eyes closed and his breath being held, his hair going all over in the water as it got colder and colder. Just as his lungs felt like bursting Robin headed straight upwards for the surface and took a deep breath.

"Whoo!" He heard X laughing and turned to see him treading water not to far from him. He smiled and turned fully to face him. "That was awesome!" X nodded in agreement and motioned for him to follow as he swam away. Robin chuckled and followed X through the water and towards the shore.

The two teens climbed onto the warm grass and lay there, panting and grinning from ear to ear from the insanity they had just gone through. The water had been so cold and filled his entire being, he could feel his blood run cold and he knew he could never feel like that again but he loved it. He grinned at X and sat up, the older teen sitting up beside him as they still panted.

"That was so badass," X commented and Robin nodded in agreement and watched as X stood, his entire being soaked from head to toe in the sun. "Come on, we'd better-" X stopped as he heard Robin's communicator beeping. "Get the info, I'll grab my belt." Robin nodded as X ran off and opened the communicator.

"Robin, we've got a robbery on 6th Street, it's the Hive Five!" Cyborg told him. Robin nodded and told them he was on his way as he closed it. X ran back and reached a hand out with Robin doing the same.

"6th Street!" X grabbed Robin's hand and they transported towards the city. As they landed on a building near the bank on 6th Street Robin put his mask on and bolted away, X nodded to him as he did so and disappearing again. Robin lept into the air and brought his battle rod out, wacking Jinx in the side as he landed.

AΩ

"Dude, why are you soaking wet?" Beast Boy asked as he turned back to normal, all of them staring as Robin turned with water dripping from his being to the concrete below. Robin blinked and looked down at himself, just now realizing how wet he really was from his dive into the cold depths. He looked back up at their confused looks. "Did you go swimming?"

"Yes, actually," he told them and headed back towards the tower. They all shared confused looks but each shrugged it off as they followed their leader back home. Robin thought about the sensation of that swim, the cold water filling his being. He closed his eyes and got a soft smile at the memory, he opened his eyes and erased the smile before his team saw it and they entered the tower. "Lunch anyone?" They all nodded in agreement with Robin and he lead them upstairs.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Also, for you kinky-types the sex-scene will be written out and set out separately from this story.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
